Wherever I May Roam - W/S/A
by Kylia
Summary: After listening to Spike, Willow leaves Sunnydale. Spike followers her, Angel follows both of them.


**TITLE: Wherever I May Roam   
AUTHOR: Kylia (kylia_bug@yahoo.com)  
DISCLAIMER: Nobody belongs to me, unfortunately. They belong to Joss & Mutant Enemy, and a few other people I don't know.   
RATING: R  
SPOILERS: Doomed  
CATEGORY: Willow/Spike/Angel  
SUMMARY: After Listening to Spike, Willow decides to leave Sunnydale.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fire & Ice Of Sire & Childe, anyone else, ask, and you shall receive  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Something new. Came to me after watching Doomed for the zillionth time.  
DEDICATION: To Inell, who shares my same tastes.  
********** **

_Red here, you couldn't even keep dog boy happy_

His words echoed in her head. They hurt. Not because he had said them, but because they were true. She couldn't keep Oz happy. He had left, to sort out his own problems. That no longer bothered her. She had dealt with those feelings, and although she missed him, it wasn't the all-encompassing pain she had felt before. This was just the dull ache of being alone. 

Buts still, Spikes words hurt just the same.

  
_Buffy fights the forces of evil. You're her groupies_

  
Again, he was right. It was Buffy's fight. She thought it had been hers as well, but the accuracy of Spike's harsh words reverberated in her mind. She didn't contribute anything valuable. Anything that couldn't be provided elsewhere.

_She'd do just as well without you. Better, I'd wager since she wouldn't have to go about saving your hides all the time_

For a vampire that didn't care anything about them one way or the other, he sure was observant. He saw things. Really saw them. Buffy didn't need her. She had Giles for guidance and information. Riley for back up, when it was needed. Xander for the occasional lame joke. What did Buffy need her for? A ruined spell that caused more problems than it fixed? No, she was a liability.

_You're just the same tenth grade losers you've always been and she's too much of a softie to cut you loose_

If Buffy were too soft to cut her loose, then she'd save her the trouble. She would cut herself loose. She would leave Giles to his life of leisure, Buffy to her sacred duty, Xander to his odd jobs, and Spike. She would leave him too.

  
And so, that's how it was Willow Rosenberg found herself closing the door behind her, maybe for the last time. She carried her bags down to her car. Her parents had bought the car as a graduation present, although she had never had cause to use it. Until now.   
  
Willow placed the bags in the trunk and climbed behind the steering wheel. She sighed heavily as she drove to the post office. She had written Spike a letter, explaining why she was leaving, thanking him for his insight.

She sent the letter to Giles place, knowing he wasn't likely to receive it at Xander's. She hoped that Spike would understand and explain it to the others. Tell them why she had to leave.

Willow shook her thoughts away as she dropped the letter into the little blue mailbox and sped away, heading towards the freeway, heading away from home.

***** 

Giles glanced up when he heard the blond vampire enter the living room and flop down on the couch. Spike looked around the apartment and scowled. 

"Where's Red? She said she'd be by after her last class," He asked turning towards the kitchen, where Giles was pouring himself a drink. "She should have been here by now. Her last class let out an hour ago."

Giles wondered why it was Spike knew Willow's class schedule, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He too wondered where she was. He nodded towards the desk. "I got that in the mail today. It's addressed to you."

Spike turned around and saw the plain white envelope. His name was scrawled neatly across the top. He walked over to it and picked it up. It smelled like Willow. He turned to Giles, a question in his eyes. Giles shrugged slightly.

Spike was hesitant to open it. He didn't know what was inside, but he felt an odd sense of foreboding. Shaking the feeling off, Spike tore the envelope opened. There was a folded sheet of paper inside, He pulled it out and read.

*****   
Spike,

I took your advice. Well, not really advice since you didn't actually tell me to do anything, but you know what I mean. I've done a lot of thinking about what you said to me. And I figured out a few things. You were right. Shocking I know, but it's true. Not about wanting to stake yourself, mind you. You were wrong about that. But about the other stuff. I don't help Buffy fight evil; I just get in the way. Not anymore. 

You know me better than the others. You can explain it to them. Please?

I will be back, eventually. Maybe.

I'll miss you.

Love

Willow  
***** 

Spike reread the letter several times. She was gone. He couldn't believe it. He thought back over what he had told her. He snarled softly to himself. He had been angry and frustrated with his present condition and said some things. Things he didn't necessarily mean. At least he didn't mean them for Willow. Never her. Xapper on the other hand, he had meant every word he had said to the moron.

"Spike? What is it?" Giles spoke from behind Spike.

"It's Willow. She's gone."

"What?" Giles asked, confused. He reached over to grab the letter. Spike snatched it out of his grasp. 

"She's gone. Left town. Ran away. Is that clear enough for you, watcher?" Spike growled.

Giles stared at the vampire for several long seconds while his words sank in. Willow was gone. Where? Why? When? All questions he wanted answers to. However, judging from Spike's mood, now was not the time to ask.

***** 

Willow pulled into the motel parking lot with a sigh. She was exhausted. She'd driven almost straight through. She hadn't been sure where she was going when she had left Sunnydale. This small Arizona town seemed like as good a place as any to stop.  
The town wasn't much smaller than Sunnydale. It was quiet though. Maybe she'd spend a few days or weeks before she moved on. It didn't really matter. No one was expecting her, and no one would be looking for her. Time was something she had an abundance of.

She did regret leaving school, but only slightly. Maybe if she found someplace nice, she'd enroll again. Maybe not. She had cleaned out her bank account before she left, so she didn't need to worry about money, not right away at least.

She had traded in her car for a jeep just before she had left California. She didn't think anyone would come looking for her, but if they did, she didn't want to be easy to locate. She wasn't ready to be found. Maybe she never would be.

As she watched the last rays of the sun peek beyond the horizon, Willow idly wondered if there were vampires here. She shook her head. It didn't matter. She could protect herself, if need be.

Willow took a deep breath as she shut her motel room door behind her. The motel was small but comfortable, and clean. That was definitely a plus. She peeled off her clothes and began to draw her bath.

As she soaked in the hot water, willow let her mind drift. She thought about Sunnydale, and all she had left behind. Surprisingly, the one thing she missed, was Spike. They had formed a bizarre friendship since Thanksgiving. Oddly, they had a lot in common. Of course they had lot that wasn't in common as well, but they seemed to understand each other, which had been comforting.

She had expected to miss him, but what she hadn't expected was not to miss the others. Things had gotten so strange lately. First Oz had left, then Spike had come back, and then the entire town had lost their voices. Buffy's involvement with Riley, her botched spell, which almost had Spike marrying Buffy. She shuddered at the thought. Willow wasn't exactly sure what it was about the idea of Spike and Buffy getting married that had bothered her so much, when she had heard what had happened. The whole idea just gave her the wiggins, as Buffy would say.

And then there was Tara. She was a fellow witch Willow had met at a Wicca group recently. The group was a joke, and although Tara seemed nice enough. There was something about her that was off. She couldn't put her finger on what it was. Maybe it was just her overactive imagination. She shook her head. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. She had left it all behind.

Willow cleared her mind as she climbed out of the tub. Once she was dried, and dressed, she pulled out her laptop. She wanted to email Angel and let him know she was all right. They had become good friends, through email, since he had moved away. 

She supposed she should also send Giles an email to the account she had set up for him, but she seriously doubted that he would actually check it. He still refused to go anywhere near 'that dread machine' unless absolutely necessary. 

Once her emails were sent, she shut out the lights and climbed into the sheets. She quickly fell into slumber, her mind in a strange kind of peace.

**** 

Spike paced around the living room impatiently, waiting for the sun to set. Thirty more minutes. He put a hand into his duster pocket and reached for the letter again. He couldn't believe she had left. That same thought kept replaying itself in his mind. She had left. She had left him. She was his, and she had left. Of course she didn't she was his, but that didn't making her leaving any easier.

"You're leaving?" Giles question startled Spike out of his internal thoughts.

"What?" Spike asked with a scowl.

"You're leaving?" Giles asked again. He wasn't sure how he knew. It wasn't as if the vampire had a lot of luggage to pack. There was just something about his movements that afternoon. Well, actually Spike had been acting strangely since that letter had arrived earlier that day. He wouldn't let him look at it, or tell him what was in it. Any time he had asked, his questions had earned a fierce growl.

Giles knew that whatever Willow had written to him had upset him, which in and of itself was an oddity. Nothing seemed to phase the vampire. He even seemed to be taking his present condition in stride. Hadn't grumbled about for several hours at least. However, that could be because he hadn't said anything in several hours.

Giles watched at Spike took another drag off of his cigarette and snarled.

"Will you be back?" Giles asked hesitantly. He didn't know why, but he was concerned for the vampire. Spike still didn't have his bite, and although he could defend himself against demons, he was still helpless against humans. And it was humans who seemed to be the greatest threat at the moment.

"Maybe you should wait until" Until what? Giles asked himself. Until the implant was removed? It didn't look like that would happen any time soon.

Spike growled and spun to face Giles. "I am not waiting." He ground out. "She's out there somewhere. I'm going to find her." He turned away from Giles and looked out the window. He smiled when he noticed the sun had finally set. He left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't gotten more than a couple of feet when he heard Giles.

"Spike!"

Spike turned around to face the watcher. "What?" He snarled.

"Be careful."

Spike stared at Giles for a moment before nodding and turning around.

Giles watched the vampire go, and hoped he would take his advice. Spike had a tendency to live on the edge. He didn't take precautions. Which considering he was a Master vampire was not surprising. He shouldn't have to. But the fact was he wasn't the same vampire that had come to Sunnydale several years earlier looking for a cure for his paramour. Things had changed. Spike had changed with them, but Giles was uncertain if Spike had realized that yet.

She shook his head sadly and returned to his house.

***** 

Willow smiled to herself as she finished packing her bags. She had spent three wonderful days in this small Arizona town. But now it was time to move on. She wasn't sure why she knew it was time to go. It was just a feeling she had. She had woken up with the sudden urge to pack up and move on. So that's just what she was doing. She went out for breakfast at the local diner, and chatted for a while with one of the waitresses. Terri was a young girl, not much older than she was. She was very nice. Working at the dinner to pay her way through college. The girl had asked her what she was running from. She had laughed and said she wasn't running from anything, but Willow got the feeling that Terri hadn't believed her.

After breakfast, Willow had wondered the streets, and visited some of the shops, speaking with the shopkeepers. The town was very friendly, and although she had only been in town less than a week, she felt like she had stayed much longer. S he would miss it. Maybe she'd come back.

But now it was early afternoon and she was ready to leave. She packed up her jeep and left the motel parking lot, and headed towards her next destination. She wasn't sure where she was going. She'd know it when she got there.

Willow had avoided turning on her laptop. She was afraid to check her mail. After she had sent her two emails when she had first arrived, she had shut her computer down, and hadn't turned it on since. She was slightly worried that Angel had replied to her email, and as much as she loved him, she wasn't ready to explain to him why she had left. She wasn't even sure she could explain it.

So, she had avoided the whole situation. Reveling instead in her new life. She drove down the highway, radio blaring, wondering what interesting people she would meet next.

****** 

Angel clicked the mouse and growled under his non-existent breath. No mail. It had been several days since he had received the unusual email from Willow. Several days since he had replied. And still no response. He was getting worried. What if something had happened to her? What if she couldn't respond? What if she had been attacked, or worse?

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed needlessly as he picked up the phone. He had been reluctant to call Giles. Their relationship was still strained, at best. With the exception of Willow, he hadn't spoken to any of them since he had gone to Sunnydale in November. That was three months ago.

"Hello?" He heard Giles voice on the other end of the line.

"Rupert? It's Angel."

"Uh, Angel. Is something? Is something wrong?" Giles asked nervously. The vampire still made him extremely uncomfortable. He knew it wasn't his fault what had happened before, when he had lost his soul, but he still felt better knowing he was in Los Angeles, and away from Buffy.

"Have you heard from Willow?" Angel didn't want to waste any time.

"Willow? I uh no. She's gone. I think."

"You think?" Angel picked up on the confusion in the former watcher's voice.

"Well, yes. I haven't seen her in almost a week myself. She had said something about spending some time at her parents house." He paused. "She's had a rough time lately, Angel. With Oz"

Angel nodded his understanding, even thought he knew Giles couldn't see it. He had known about all the difficulties Willow was having. He probably knew better than anyone else did. 

"But Spike says"

"Spike? What's he got to do with this?" Angel Growled.

Giles took a step away from the phone instinctively at the vampires tone. "He received a letter here yesterday. I think it was from her, but I'm not sure. He wouldn't let me see it."

Angel was having trouble following Giles words. "Rupert, why would Willow send Spike a letter? And why would she send it to your house?"

Giles was confused for a moment. When he realized the source of Angel's confusion he groaned. No one had told Angel about Spike's current condition. "That's kind of a long story."

"I have time." Angel spoke calmly, although his head was a swirl of unanswered questions.

"Fine. But I have a few questions of my own." Giles sighed into the phone.

"Such as?"

"Such as what made you think anything was wrong with Willow, and why it matters so much?" Giles heard a soft snarl and hurried to explain. "I don't mean to say that you don't care, but why now? You've been gone along time. Why the sudden concern?"

Angel sighed needlessly. He wasn't sure if he had the answer to that. She wasn't sure if he even knew the answer. "We're friends, Rupert. W e have been ever since I returned." He paused. "I received an email from her a few days ago. It bothered me. I was concerned." He ran another hand through his hair and took a deep unneeded breath. "Now, why don't you tell me about Spike?"

****** 

Spike pulled into the abandoned warehouse parking lot. He had been driving for hours. He had called in a few favors and had found out that Willow had traded in her car for a jeep. It wasn't a lot of information but it was a start. He knew what kind of vehicle she was driving and where she had been headed. He would find her, soon. He was sure of it.

He climbed out of his care and entered the warehouse.

"Marcus!" He bellowed.

"Spike! You old bastard!" Marcus came up behind Spike and grinned. "It's been too long. What brings you here?" Marcus eyed the blond vampire carefully. "A girl?" He raised his dark eyebrows.

"The girl." Spike clarified. He looked around the warehouse. "Business good?"

Marcus nodded. "As always. Come on; let's get something to eat. You must be starved. I have something human on ice, just for you."

Spike chuckled. "Human? I haven't had a human in"

"I know. I heard." Marcus whispered into Spikes ear. "I may have a solution to that little problem."

Spike turned to look at his old friend and raised an eyebrow. "Lead on."

***** 

Angel zipped his bag closed and took another quick look around, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied that he hadn't, he made his way back to the office.

He was glad that Cordelia had left early. He didn't want to explain to her where he was going, why he was going. He could barely wrap his mind around everything he had learned. Everything Giles had told him. He wasn't sure why Willow had left. He wasn't sure why Spike had taken the news so badly. The only he was sure about was that there were out there, somewhere. Despite having spent her entire life on the Hellmouth, Willow still was equipped to protect herself should she run into trouble. And Spike, he could only defend himself if it were a demon that attacked. But what if it wasn't? What if he ran into some more of those Initiative people? From What Giles had told him, he seriously doubted their reach was reserved for Sunnydale. He wouldn't be surprised if they had secret bases all over the world. And if Spike were captured again, what would happen then? He shook his head not wanting to even entertain the idea. Spike was his childe. His favorite childe and despite all that happened between them he still loved him. He loved them both.

Angel wasn't sure when it had happened really. He didn't know if he had always loved Willow, or if it had happened after his return from Hell, or some other point in time. All he did know was that his separation from her and from Sunnydale had made him realize something he hadn't wanted to face before. He did love her. He loved them both.

He sighed needlessly as he left a note on Cordelia's desk and left the building. He had an idea where he would find Spike. When he had hung up with Giles he had made a few phone calls. No one knew where Spike was, but he had gained enough information to make an educated guess where he would find him. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

He had felt his demon rise at the knowledge of what had been done to Spike. He was glad that Spike was no longer killing people, but that was but a small comfort in the face of what Spike had endured. He had been stripped of the ability to do what came naturally. He could no longer kill, no longer hunt with any satisfaction. It was one thing to choose not to kill, to decide that you no longer wanted to take the lives of others. But it was another thing entirely to have that choice taken from you.

Spike couldn't even fight back. He couldn't retake what had once been his. Angel had learned that there was more evil in the world than what the demons created. Man had evil in them, and had the ability and the will to be far crueler than anything that inhabits the night. The Initiative was an example of the capacity for evil that mortal man possessed. What they were doing was wrong. At least vampires, for the most part, killed to survive. Demons hunted because it was their nature. What was The Initiative's excuse?

What made the situation infinitely worse was that Spike hadn't told him. He hadn't called him. He hadn't made a single move to let him know what had happened. Angel hadn't even known that Spike was back in Sunnydale until that afternoon. 

Spike's pride had kept him from turning to his Sire. Or maybe it wasn't pride, but anger that had kept him from turning to Angel. Maybe Spike hated him so much that he could bring himself to deal with him in any way. Maybe the damage that had been done couldn't be repaired. Maybe it was too late.

Angel shook his head from the morbid thoughts. He wouldn't allow himself the luxury of brooding. He needed to find them. He needed to fix whatever damage had been done. Damage he had caused to Spike. Damage he hadn't been there to stop. He didn't know what it was that had driven Willow away, and he felt the weight of his guilt as he realized she had been hurting, and he had done nothing to stop it.

He groaned softly to himself, willing his mind to clear of thought as he started the car. As he pulled onto the highway he smiled slightly knowing that we he returned he would have them back, where they belonged, with him.

***** 

Willow entered the kitten of the small bed and breakfast she had checked into earlier that day. He had declined dinner but was now famished. She was hoping to find something to snack on.

"Dammit!" Melissa snapped slamming her laptop closed.

Willow eyed her with a slight smile. Melissa owned the Inn. She was in her late twenties, and widowed. From what Willow had gathered, her husband had died several months ago, leaving the bed and breakfast to her. Business was good, more than enough for her to survive on. But it was abundantly clear that Melissa was not used to handling certain things. She was great with people. Willow guessed that while her husband had been alive she probably handled the customers while her husband handled the business, and now she was stuck having to do both.

"Oh, Willow. Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?" Melissa stood up, thankful to get away from her blasted computer.

Willow raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the offending machine. "Giving you problems?"

Melissa sighed. "It hates me. That's all there is to it." Willow laughed. "Say, you don't happen to know anything about computers, do you?" Melissa asked, an idea forming in her mind.

Willow brightened. "A little."

"Would you be willing to help me out here? In exchange for room and board?" She groaned. "I'm completely confused. I don't know how to make heads or tails of those files."

Willow took the seat Melissa had vacated and opened the laptop. She punched a few keys. "Well, lets see what you have here." She taped a few more keys and took a look through the files in question. "Ah," She explained.

"Ah what?" Melissa asked, concerned.

Willow turned around and looked at the woman. "I see your problem. Your husband had his own system for organizing things." She grinned slightly. "It wasn't a good system."

"Can you fix it?" Melissa asked hopefully.

Willow smiled. "I can. It'll take a few hours to go through everything though. You mind if I take it up to my room?"

Melissa nodded emphatically. "Yes, please go ahead, and thank you."

Willow smiled. "No problem. It'll give me something to do." She took the laptop up to her room, forgetting why she had come into the kitchen to begin with.

***** 

Spike waited somewhat impatiently for Marcus to finish speaking with someone. He was anxious to find out what it was Marcus thought he could do to help him.

"Well?" He asked when they were alone again.

Marcus led him over to a table. Before they had finished speaking, another vampire had entered the room. She appeared to be about thirty, which was probably fairly accurate. She was young, he could tell.

"Meet Laurel." Marcus motioned for her to join them. She smiled brightly at him. Spike nodded his head tersely, not in the mood for small talk.

"Laurel here, used to work for the Initiative, before she was turned." He paused letting that information sink in. "She was one of their doctors. A scientist. She worked in Behavior modifications."

Spike growled slightly as he looked at the young vampire. "You know what they did?" He asked, his voice harsh, demanding an answer.

Laurel nodded. She was too afraid to disagree.

"Can you remove it?" He demanded.

"Yes, but with out the equipment they use to implant the device, it will hurt. A lot."

Spike reached out and grabbed the vampire firmly round the throat. " I. Don't. Care." He hissed. "Remove it. Now!"

Laurel nodded quickly, not wanting to make this vampire angry. He was dangerous, with or without their modifications.

Marcus stood up, a grin on his features. "Well then, I'll leave you to it."

He left the two alone. He sighed slightly. It was a pity Laurel only had a short time to live. She had held such promise. Oh well.

**** 

Angel had been driving for hours, days even. Only stopping when the sun made it necessary. And he had been no closer to finding either Spike or Willow. He had begun to lose hope, finally resorting to calling Sunnydale. Unfortunately, Giles had heard from neither. The former watcher had told him he thought there might have been an Email from Willow, but his dread machine' had lost it.

With every day that passed, his concern grew, as did the whole in his being. The one that had formed the moment he realized they were gone. Each day served only to remind him that he was nothing without them. If he couldn't find them, convince them to return with him

He didn't want to think about what he was capable of doing should that happen. His days were filled with a restless sleep while morbid thoughts piled up around him, taunting him with all the things that could be happening to them.

Had Willow been attacked, killed or worse while walking around alone and unprotected? Had Spike run into more of those commandos? Had he been recaptured? Were they, even now experimenting on him? Had he found Willow? And if so, was she being tortured right along side his beloved childe?

His thoughts hadn't allowed him a moment's peace. He knew that he would have none until they were safe. He knew Spike was still alive, he would feel it otherwise, but that didn't mean he wasn't injured or captured or a whole list of other things he had had the misfortune to think up.

Angel ran a hand through his hair as he looked again at the address Marcus had given him. He had been leery to trust the demon when he called, but if there was even a chance that he could help him find Spike, he had to take it.

He parked the car and walked up to the side door of the warehouse. He could feel the vibrations under his feet as he walked along the pavement. The warehouse served as an underground club. Angel vaguely recalled being here once a long time ago, another lifetime ago.

He wasn't surprised this was the kind of place he'd find Spike. He fondly remembered several occasion he and Spike had frequented underground clubs. Those were good times, ones he didn't think too often about. Not because he was ashamed of what he had been, or of the guilt he associated with his former life. He simply didn't like to be reminded that Spike was no longer with him, no longer a part of his daily life. Although he was always a part of him, would always be a part of him.

The vampire walked up to the door and knocked in the code Marcus had given him. He shifted his face into that of his vampire visage and waited for the door to open. When it did, a very large Kelvar demon stuck his head partially out. When he saw Angel standing there he eyed him carefully before grunting and opening the door, allowing him entrance.

  
The demon pointed towards the par and then turned back to his post without a second glance. Angel took a last glance at the hulking demon before letting his gaze travel over the room. It was separated into three tiers. The first, was several feet below him, and had some sort of stairway access, while the third tier was nearly ten yards above his head. The only way up, as far as he could tell was a securely manned elevator. He was standing on the second tier which was where the central dance floor was located.

  
Angel could sense vampires and other demons all around him, as well as a healthy smattering of humans, but they were mostly slaves or pets, with the occasional consort. He let his eyes wander in the direction the bouncer had pointed.

There he was. Sitting at the bar, chugging back shot after shot of a dark liquid Angel wasn't going to presume was whiskey. Surprisingly, Spike didn' t appear to be drunk. He watched as his Childe's eyes traveled over the dance floor, finally settling on a young human girl sitting at the feet of another vampire, a fledgling, from what Angel could tell.

He saw Spike step away from the bar and head over to the table where the vampire sat. After several moments of conversation, ending in a loud snarl and Spike staking the fledgling, he carried the girl away with him to one corner of the room.

Angel wasn't entirely sure about what happened next. He wasn't sure if what he saw was real, or some bizarre parody of reality, and if asked about it later, he wouldn't have been able to confirm what he saw, but he saw it nonetheless.

Angel's vision was marred slightly by the dancing throng of people in the club. He lost sight of Spike, and used his connection to the younger vampire to hone in where he had taken the girl. When he finally caught sight of them again, Spike was bent over the girl, draining her life away, or so Angel thought.

However, just before she lost consciousness, he let her body drop to the floor, still alive. Angel stared in something akin to shock as Spike turned and started headed back to the dance floor. He stopped mid stride and seemed to be looking around, after a moment, he locked eyes with Angel. Neither moved for long seconds that drew into minutes. Finally, Spike broke the gaze and headed towards the door. Just before he reached it, Spike stopped and without turning around, spoke.

  
Coming, Peaches? 

  
***** 

Willow sat at her desk staring at her laptop as if it had committed some grievous error. The truth was she was afraid to open in, check her email and discover that she had new mail. Mail from Angel. But in all honesty, she was afraid she would discover the opposite was true, that she didn't have any mail. That he either hadn't received her email or worse, that he had, and just didn't care.

She was miserable. She had spent nearly a week in this town, and it was nice, but she was bored. She missed the nightly patrols, the deadly things lurking in the dark. Or maybe it was just a couple of deadly things in particular she missed.

  
She missed seeing Spike everyday when she went to help Giles' with research, and she missed coming home from patrols to find an email from Angel asking her to call him when she got in. She missed the anticipation she felt as his phone ran. She missed telling him all about her day, not leaving out any of the parts she tended to skip over when she talked to anyone else. She missed the complete honesty in anything Spike ever said to her. S he missed the intensity of him.

  
In short, she missed them both. Terribly. 

But, she was not going to dwell on her hopeless fantasies, because she knew that's all they were. The two vampires in question had probably forgotten all about her by now. They went on with their own unlives, forgetting the witch who wasn't.

Sighing and purposely ignoring the laptop, which sat unused on her desk, Willow turned out the lights and climbed into bed, visions of two vampires invading her dreams once again.

  
**** 

  
Spike stood outside of the club, leaning up against the wall as he smoked his cigarette. From his present vantagepoint, the club just looked like an old abandoned warehouse, not unlike a dozen other buildings, which littered the local streets. If you listened closely enough, and were lucky enough to have enhanced hearing, you could hear the steady thrum of the music as the pulsating bodies mingled with one another in a frantic attempt to hang on to that last ounce of life.

Spike waited until Angel joined him on the side of the building before he spoke. 

What brings you back here, of all bloody places, Peaches? Spike exhaled a ring of smoke and watched as he drifted through the night air.

  
Same thing as you. 

  
Spike raised an eyebrow. Them commando blokes implant you too? He smirked. Why you should have told me. I would have been delighted to rip it out of your skull.

  
Angel glared at his childe, suddenly wondering why he had come here. He should have known it wouldn't have been easy. His brain suddenly realized what it was that Spike had said. Rupert told me about the implant. I'm sorry.

  
Spike eyed his Sire carefully, unsure if he was sincere or not, finally deciding he was, Spike bit off the retort and shrugged. Not your fault. Don't matter now. Blasted thing's gone. Spike moved away from the wall and started walking towards the street, not waiting for Angel to follow, but knowing he would.

  
After a few seconds, Angel caught up with Spike. The two walked along the deserted road in silence for a few moments before Angel spoke. You had it taken out?

  
Spike stopped walking and turned towards his Sire, a slight grimace on his face as he spoke. More like ripped out.

  
Angel asked, his mind already connecting the dots. 

  
Some chit he turned worked for the fuckers who put it in. 

  
The Initiative. Angel's voice had taken on a hard note. One, which Spike hadn't heard him use in a long time.

  
Spike chose to ignore the obvious anger radiating from the older vampire. He didn't want to read too much into the reason behind such fierce emotions. Why are you here? He repeated his earlier question.

  
Angel stared at Spike for a long moment before he spoke. When he finally did, his voice was thick and husky. I've come to reclaim what's mine.

  
***** 

Are you sure you have to leave? Melissa asked as Willow walked back into the lobby after backing up her jeep. 

Willow smiled. Yes. I've stayed here too long already. Don't worry, I'll be fine.

  
Melissa grinned at the redheaded, knowing that somehow the girl would be just fine. But if you leave now, they won't catch up to you.

  
Willow looked up curiously. 

  
Melissa laughed. Whoever it is you're running from. 

  
A frown crossed Willow's features. I'm not I'm not running from anyone. 

  
Melissa nodded her understanding, but it was clear from the expression on her face that she didn't believe her. Well, you'd better get started. It's getting late.

  
Willow turned to look out the window. It the sky had this pinkish hue to it. The sun was setting. Melissa was right, she really should be leaving. Willow leaned over the counter and hugged Melissa in a fierce hug. Take care of yourself. I'll call you when I have an idea where I'm going.

  
Not wanting to have to say goodbye again Willow grabbed her keys off of the counter where she had set them and left the lobby without a backward glance. As she left the parking lot, she saw Melissa wave to her out of her rear view mirror. Sticking her hand up through the opened top of the jeep, Willow waved goodbye to her new friend.

As she drove down the barren highway, in no particular direction, Willow thought over what it was Melissa had said. Was she running away? And if so, what was she running away from? Or was it a who? Maybe a couple of them. She turned her gaze to the right, to the passenger seat, where her laptop sat. She still hadn't checked her email. S he avoided it like the plague, actually. She had told herself that there was no point in checking it. There would be no mail, so why bother with checking? But was that the real reason? Or was she afraid there would in fact be mail. Maybe from Giles, or maybe from Angel. Was he who she was running from? Was he sitting in his office worried about her? Wondering where she was? The idea both thrilled and upset her. It thrilled her knowing that he would worry for her, but it upset her to think she was the cause for such worry.

And Spike, what of him? Was he still staying at Giles? Was he living in Xander's basement? Was he trying to stake himself again? That thought made her shudder. Even though she knew she would probably never see the blonde vampire again, the idea that he was dust sent a wave of terror through her body.

That was what had finally decided it. She had finally broken down and sent a letter to Xander. She knew she should have written to Giles, or even Buffy, but she knew they would never understand her need to leave. She wasn 't even sure Xander would understand, but if anyone would, it would be him.

They had been friends for too long for him not to know how she thought, the way she saw things. Despite their recent estrangement, she was sure Xander wouldn't hold her departure against her.

Even so, she had neglected to call him. She was afraid to call him and find out that something had happened. Maybe some evil Buffy could fight had come to Sunnydale. Maybe the Hellmouth had opened, again. Maybe Spike had got his bite back and killed them all. Or maybe nothing had happened. Maybe they hadn't even noticed she was gone. Maybe they didn't even care. Maybe they had gone about their lives without a second thought to her. The not knowing was getting to her. So, she had written to her oldest friend, hoping he could let her put her fears to rest.

But, she was also somewhat afraid Xander would come looking for her. That fear had led to the decision that she should leave town shortly after she mailed his letter. She knew that she would eventually have to go home, but she wasn't ready, not yet.

She hadn't found any of the answers she was looking for, only more questions. She seemed to have lost something in the few weeks she'd been on her own. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she felt as though a part of her was missing. In all honesty, she had felt that way for awhile, but it seemed to get worse the longer she was away. But Willow didn't believe it was the Hellmouth itself she was missing, but something else. Something close to her heart.

She shook her head, driving away her confusing thoughts, if only for awhile. Turning her radio up a couple of notches, Willow lost herself in the music as she continued driving, to where even she wasn't quite certain.

  
***** 

Xander Harris reread the passage for a third time. He tried to think back to the last time he had spoken to Willow, trying to remember if there had been some clue to what was on her mind. He couldn't think of one. Then he thought back even further, to the night they had returned to the old high school when a group of demons had attempted to sacrifice themselves in order to reopen the Hellmouth. That was the night Spike had tried to Stake himself. That was also the night Willow had made her decision, at least that's what her letter said. For a moment he had the desire to go home and pack a bag. Leave Sunnydale and find his best friend, if not to bring her home, then to let her know she wasn't alone, that she would never be alone.

That idea had gone on for about half a second, until he had read the next sentence, which explained that she would be leaving soon, so he shouldn't try and follow her. Still, the desire was there. But, he also remembered how Spike had disappeared from Sunnydale right after Willow, and when he called Los Angeles to see if the Blonde Boy Wonder had gone to see Angel, Cordelia told him he was gone as well.

  
Xander wasn't certain how, or why, but he knew both vampires were looking for her, and he was confident they would find her. He didn't know why that thought comforted him. There had been a time when the idea of Willow being chased down by two vampires would have angered and frightened him. But, not these vampires, not anymore. He supposed maybe he had grown up some.

Looking at the comic he had received in the mail along with Willow's letter, Xander shook his head. No, not grown up, but he had learned to recognize true friendship for what it was, no matter where it came from.

  
***** 

Willow pulled into the restaurant parking lot with a sigh. She wasn't entirely sure how she had ended up here, of all places. Rock Springs, Wyoming. She didn't know what had led her here. She had left the Inn in Trinidad, Colorado with the intention of heading east, towards Rockford. She had a cousin there she was thinking of visiting.

  
However, after she had been driving for nearly an hour, she found herself driving in a completely different direction. She hadn't even realized she was doing it until halfway through the trip. It was as if something was drawing her there, something beyond her control.

And now, here she was nearly twelve hours after she had left Melissa. She was starving, and extremely tired. She couldn't bring herself to stop along the way. Almost as if she would have missed something important if she hadn't gotten here as soon as possible. But that didn't make any sense. There was nothing in Rock Springs to see much less miss.

Taking a deep breath, Willow exited the car and took a good look at the place she found herself in front of. The Log Inn. The guy at the gas station had told her this was a good place to stay. Comfortable room, good food, and not too expensive. It sounded good to her.

She was exhausted, and famished. Deciding she wasn't accomplishing anything standing outside, Willow walked towards the Inn, determined to eat and get a good night's sleep. Maybe after she had rested she could figure out why she had come here to begin with.

  
**** 

  
Spike took a look around the deserted road. Why are we here, Peaches? 

  
Angel ignored his childe as he consulted the map he had acquired at the last stop. They were still several hours away from where his sources had told him Willow was heading. Unfortunately, the sun would be up long before they got there. They would have to get a motel room and stay for the day. It wasn't something he really wanted to do, but necessity over ruled desire sometimes.

  
Spike growled. He hated being ignored. And being ignored by Angel was somehow worse. He snapped, he temper getting the best of him.

  
Angel turned his attention to Spike, finally. His face was expressionless, but his eyes held a hint of amusement. We'll stop here. He pointed to a small speck on the map.

  
The spot was so small that Angel's finger covered the name of the town. Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. Why there?

  
Angel shrugged slightly. As good a lace as any. He didn't wait for Spike to comment as he pulled the car off of the side of the road and continued on the highway.

  
Spike scowled but didn't comment as he continued looking out the window. He wasn't even sure why he had agreed to let the poof tag along on his search for Willow. Although he had to admit, if only to himself that he did miss the prick. More than he would ever actually acknowledge to anyone let alone his Sire.

As he watched the road pass under the tires he began to think about what exactly he was admitting to, just by acknowledging the claim Angel had made when he had run into him at the underground club. He and Angel had come to an understanding, of sorts. They both wanted to find Willow, safe and in one piece. However no decisions had been made about what would occur once they found her.

They both wanted her, loved her, would die to have her, kill to protect her. But where did they fit inter her heart? Was there room for both of them? Was there room for either of them? They were not ignorant enough to know that this was not their decision to make.

Spike knew that they needed to find her, that was not even in question. What happened afterwards was up to her, but he wasn't about to let her walk away again. And remembering the determined look in his Sire's eyes, he didn' t think Angel would either.

  
Angel pulled off the highway and turned down the main road, his eyes searching for a place to stay.

  
Spike pointed to a building down the road a bit. He wasn't sure why he picked that particular building over any of the others he could see, but it somehow seemed to be telling him that was where they should go.

  
Angel nodded, not really caring one way or the other where they stayed, so long as it had protection from the sun.

  
As Spike climbed out of the parked car he took a look around the silent streets. You do realize, not even you will be able to find dinner here.

  
I've already eaten. 

  
Spike reached inside his duster pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as Angel walked towards the lobby of the building. I haven't. I'll be back.

  
Angel stopped and turned around. Try not to kill anyone. When Spike nodded his head slightly, Angel turned around and walked inside to pay for their room.

  
***** 

Willow sat up straight in her bed. S he looked around the room frantically for a moment. She wasn't entirely certain what had woken her. Just a feeling she had. When she was sure she was alone, she shook her head from the hazy feeling in her brain.

Climbing out of bed, she pulled on a pair of jeans and threw on her jacket. She left her room without a second glance. After walking silently down the hallway, Willow found herself in front of another room. Room 247. The number meant nothing to her, but she found herself tempted to open the door and see if there was someone inside.

Running a hand through her hair Willow turned around and left out through the emergency exit. She needed to get out, take a walk maybe. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. Ever since she had inadvertently driven to this town, she felt as though she were waiting for something. Wait, she wasn't altogether sure. She didn't even know if she wanted to know.

As she walked down the street, Willow noticed how quiet things were. She headed towards the edge of town. One of the waitresses had told her about a small club on the outskirts. It wasn't considered to be the good area of town, nor was it a place for just anybody, but the entertainment was entertaining, and the alcohol cheap.

Suddenly, Willow found herself in need of a good stiff drink. She walked silently towards the club, and wondered if she was meant to come here. Was this small club what had driven her here? Was there something, or someone she was supposed to meet? Or was she just losing her mind?

  
****** 

Spike let the body fall to the ground. They were still breathing. A pity really, the man didn't seem like he had much to live for. But Spike had no real desire to kill him. He was too pathetic to even waste a good kill on. Oh well. He looked around the club and smiled slightly. Maybe he could get drunk before the dawn drove him into closed quarters with his poof of a Sire.

He walked towards the bar, a slight smirk on his face as he watched the locals running around the club. Even the moron hadn't danced so badly. She shook his head at the display. That when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye. A flash of red. He must be seeing things. That was the only explanation. He had been dreaming of her for so long he thought he saw her wherever he looked.

  


  
Spike focused his eyes on the voice. That sweet voice that he must be imagining. He looked up. He asked, scarcely believing it was her.

  
Willow stared at him for a long moment before downing the shot of vodka in her hand and turning and running.

By the time Spike realized she had indeed been there, and wasn't a figment of his imagination, she was gone. S he had fled. He ran in the direction she had gone, only to have to wade through more mortal bodies that he had ever had the displeasure of running into. He finally made it through the crowd, only to stop at a side door that led outside. When he was back among the cool night air, Willow was nowhere to be found.

  
Bloody Hell! He cursed as he headed back to the motel. 

  
***** 

Willow ran. It was stupid, she knew. She should have waited. Talked to him, found out why he was in this small town, a thousand miles away from where she had left him. Well, she hadn't actually left him, persay. Just Sunnydale in general, although he was in Sunnydale. Or at least he had been. But now, he was here, in Wyoming. Why? That was her first question. And it was a question she wasn't likely to get an answer to, not if she kept running away from him.

  
That was another thing she didn't know. Why she had run? Was she afraid of him? Was she afraid he would see her and tell the others? Or was she afraid he was just as happy to see her, as she had been to see him? It had been so long since she had laid eyes on him. So long since she'd seen the blue of his eyes, tinged with the slightest gold flecks when he was on the verge of loosing his temper. Those chiseled cheekbones, and the slight quirk on his lips as he smiled a smile she liked to fantasize was just for her.

Willow knew he hadn't been looking for her. He seemed as surprised to see her as she was to be seen. She had to wonder what a master vampire, even if he had a chip in his head, would be doing in a small town in Wyoming.

  
Running out of breath, Willow took a look at her surroundings and found she was only a block away from her motel. She continued running, wanting to get inside before Spike caught up to her, if he had even chased after her.

She entered the side door of the motel and sunk against the wall, trying to catch her breath. 

***** 

Angel had sat in the motel room for about thirty minutes when he decided to take a walk around. He supposed it was partially due to mild curiosity. He didn't really think this town held any danger but one could never be too careful. The other thing, which drove him to leave the silence of his room, was Spike. Spike didn't know exactly what room they were staying in and he didn't want his childe stuck wandering around when the sun came up. Although Angel was sure, if it came to that, Spike would make himself at home in anyone's room. He wasn't what one could call shy and he didn't blend well.

  
Sure, the blonde vampire had the ability, and knowledge to skulk in the shadows, he could be incredibly stealthy when he wanted to. The problem was Spike didn't usually want to. He was far too impatient to sit back, and wait in the shadows. That just wasn't his way.

Another reason, he had ventured out. Angel knew that Spike had his bite back, and was infinitely pleased by that fact, as strange as that may sound. Although he himself didn't kill anymore, and he didn't wish Spike to do so either. Forcing such a decision on any vampire, much less one he cared for as much as Spike was atrocious. Cared for? Angel knew damn well that his feelings for Spike had surpassed caring the moment he had seen the blue-eyed man nearly two centuries ago. His love for him bordered on obsession. But not the same kind of obsession which had led to Drusilla's present state of mind. The two situations were vastly different

With Drusilla it had all been about possession. He didn't want her; he wanted to own her. And he had accomplished that, hadn't he? In the end it was all about him, or at least his soulless counterpart.

With Spike, however, it wasn't about possession, and want. It was about need, and desire, and love. He had loved William long before he had turned him. He had stalked the youth for months before approaching him. Angelus had known the boy knew he was following him, watching him, how was still a mystery. What was even more interesting was despite William's knowledge of being watched, he never deviated from his routine, if you could call it that.

William was ruthless, even as a mortal. That was probably part of what had drawn Angelus. That, and his beauty. He was beautiful. He had wanted to keep him with him always, but as a companion, not a possession. Although the fates had had other plans.

Angel shook his head slightly, as the memories seemed to invade his senses. He didn't really regret what had happened with the Gypsy girl, but the way in which he had handled it. He had wasted so many years. So much time had been lost. But he was done waiting. Now was the time to take back what was his.

He walked through the lobby briefly, keeping an eye on his surroundings. He knew Spike would be returning shortly and was hoping to catch him. They still had much to discuss where Willow was concerned and felt it was better they reach some sort of an agreement before finding their love. He also knew that no matter what they decided, if Willow didn't want them, there was nothing they could do short of kidnapping her. And as much as having her tied to their bed for eternity was a pleasant thought, the older vampire preferred a willing partner.

Angel nodded briefly at the woman behind the front desk. He had told her to direct Spike to their room, should he come into the lobby, but he was aware that it was more than likely Spike would come in through the back.

As he made his way back towards his room, a strange feeling came over him suddenly. He couldn't quite explain it. It was a sense more than an actual feeling. Pushing the thought away, Angel made his way into the elevator and to his floor.

Just as the lift came to a stop, Angel pushed the button and waited for the doors to slide open. Just as they did, he stepped out and collided with a speeding body. A warm, mortal body with a scent he recognized.

  
****** 

After a quick rest, Willow heard a noise outside. She knew that it probably wasn't Spike, but she couldn't take any chances. She jogged down the hall and ran into a utility closet. Taken a deep breath as she listened to the sounds of retreating footsteps outside, Willow was struck with how ridiculous she was acting. It was a mere coincidence that she had run into Spike. He wasn't looking for her, but even if he had been, it wasn't like he was going to hurt her.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to calm down. When she her ears met silence on the other side of the door, Willow snuck out and looked both ways. She decided she would be safer if she took the stairs to the second floor, where her room was. And her odd behavior not being abated, Willow ran the entire two flights of stairs, and continued to run as she entered the hall.

It wasn't until she had slammed into a large body that she realized she wasn't alone in the hallway. A large cool body. One which seemed decidedly familiar. Although it didn't have the same smell of leather and cigarettes as the *other* cool body she was familiar with, there was something familiar about this one.

  


  
Willow froze. She knew that voice. 

  
She was afraid to look up and discover she had been dreaming again. She was out of breath and panting wildly from her trek up the steps and could have been hallucinating.

  
Angel pulled the redhead into his arms and hugged hr fiercely. He breathed into her hair.

  
Willow was breathing so rapidly and it felt so good to be wrapped up in his arms, Willow started to cry. Eventually she was sobbing uncontrollably. Willow heard the sound of another set of footsteps in the hall but at that moment she didn't care. She felt safe, and loved.

  
Blood Hell, Peaches! What did you do? I leave alone for one minute and you've made Red cry!

  
Willow twisted around from her position against Angel's chest. 

  
***** 

"Spike?" Willow repeated. She looked from Spike to Angel and then back again as she stepped out of the older vampire's embrace.

"What's going on here?"

"Let's go inside." Angel suggested, guiding her down the hall.

Willow looked questioningly at the two vampires, but followed them down the hall and into one of the rooms. She noted with surprise that it was the same room that had given her the strange vibes earlier.

"You've been staying here?" Willow asked softly after Angel had shut the door behind them.

The vampires didn't answer her but moved into the center of the room.

"Sit down." Angel motioned to the edge of the bed. Willow sat down and looked nervously from one vampire to another.

Angel and Spike shared a look, as if they were deciding who should go first. When Angel nodded, Spike moved the chair closer to the bed.

"Red, why did you leave?" He asked quietly, the cockiness gone, replaced by a real desire to know what had driven her to run away from him.

Willow looked into his blue eyes and was surprised by the sincerity there. "You remember the night those demon's tried to open the Hellmouth? You were going to stake yourself?"

Spike nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Those things you said to me? They made sense. As much as I tried to deny it at the time, you were right."

Spike shook his head and took her hand in his. "No, I was wrong. I was just lashing out."

Willow stood up and started pacing around the room. "No, you weren't. That's the thing. When I left, I was pretty much upset. I wanted to prove that I wasn't dead weight, and I could help Buffy out. But you know what I realized instead?" She looked from Spike to Angel. Both vampires were staring at her in curiosity.

"Do you?" She asked again, staring at them both, demanding that they answer her.

"No?" Angel offered not having a clue what she had realized, and fearing that he wouldn't want to know what it was.

"I realized that I don't want to. Not help Buffy. Not anymore."

"What?" Angel frowned.

Willow looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his soulful brown ones. "When I met you, I was nothing. A nobody." She held up her hand to stop Angel's protest. "It's true. I was the Slayer's best friend. I did research. I helped with homework. That was my role. That was what I was good at. And then later I got interested in magic and I did that too. Sometimes well." She smiled at Angel. "Sometimes not so well." She grinned sheepishly at Spike. "But still, that was my role. Devoted slayerette."

She stopped in front of Spike and looked at him carefully. "But then you came back. You made me question what I was what we all were. I left to prove that I could make it on my own so that I could return to Buffy, feeling better about myself. But that isn't what happened."

"What happened, pet?" Spike asked, now eager to know what his witch had discovered about herself.

"I'm tired." She said as she sat back down on the bed. "I'm tired of the way things have gotten. We aren't the same people we were four years ago, but it seems we're supposed to be, you know?" She looked up at Angel, hoping he would understand what she was trying to say. "When you were back in Sunnydale did you ever feel like they were trying to turn back the clock? Make things how they were before?"

Angel nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, it did seem that way. I had to go, get away.

Spike looked up at Angel, a smirk playing at his lips. "So that's why you really left? Not because you couldn't keep your hormones in check around Slutty?" He chuckled.

"Shush." Willow admonished him, but she was smiling.

"So does this mean you're not going back?" Angel asked cautiously.

Willow nodded. "It does." She looked from one vampire to the other taking a deep breath, not sure if she was crazy for what she was going to say next. "There's more."

Both angel and Spike noticed her nervousness and glanced at each other, afraid of what she would tell them next. 

"More?" Angel asked as he set next to her on the bed.

"Yep, I don't know how you'll react. I don't know if you'll even care, or if you'll pity the poor the little"

"Willow," Angel stopped her before she could go any further. "You can tell us anything." He looked at spike, who nodded. "Both of us. We love you."

Willow was so lost in her own thoughts of what she was about to tell them that her brain didn't register what they had said. She took a deep breath. "I missed you guys. Both of you." She looked up nervously at them. They were smiling at her, which she took as a good sign, but one that made her realize they didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"I seem to have done something stupid." She smiled wryly at the two men.

"What's that, Luv?" Spike asked as he moved from the chair in front of her to the place on the bed on her other side.

"I fell in love with two extremely sexy, although inherently different master vampires." She smiled wistfully at the ground, not wanting to see the look on their handsome faces.

What happened next, Willow never would have believed. Dreamt of, definitely. Fantasized about, surely, but believed? No.

Angel bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, his tongue trailing along her warm skin. He heard her take in a sharp breath as he reached her earlobe. "Not stupid." He murmured into her skin.

"Actually, right smart of you." Spike whispered as he claimed her lips in a fiery kiss.

She was lost to all sensation as she felt the two men she had fallen in love with caressed her skin with their talented tongues.

"Wait!" Willow gasped as she pulled away from her vampires. Her vampires? "What's going on here?" She looked from one to the other. "Why are you guys here?"

Spiked sighed in exasperation. "I came looking for you. Ran into the Poof. We talked. Figured out we wanted the same thing."

Willow stared at Spike incredulously. Spike shrugged.

"Which is?" Willow asked, too afraid to hope.

"You." Angel whispered in her ear. "To have you, love you, worship you." His voice was husky with desire. Desire for her.

"We love you, Pet. Never doubt that." Spike kissed her tenderly, as he pushed her farther back on the bed, resting his body slightly on top of hers, insuring she wouldn't try to get away.

Willow looked into his eyes and saw the truth there. She smiled. "I love you too." She held out a hand to Angel, silently asking him to join them. "Both of you."

Angel climbed onto the bed with his two loves and began to show them just how much he did love them.

***** 

Willow awoke pressed against two bodies. Two cold, hard, naked bodies. Her mind flashed back on the previous night and she could hardly believe it had actually happened. But the fact that she was indeed in bed with both Spike and Angel proved to her that it had happened. They had come after her. They loved her.

Everything was going to be fine. She wouldn't be going back to Sunnydale, but that was okay. She had a new home to go to. A new family. And that was just fine.

**** 

The End


End file.
